


A Lady's Favor

by MediumSizedEvil



Series: Yes Mistress [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Brings Her A Game, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation kink, Impact Play, Oral Sex, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub!Jake, dom!Amy, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: “You will get what you deserve.”Jake receives a Medal of Honor, and his Mistress is pleased.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Yes Mistress [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	A Lady's Favor

Amy took another fond look at Jake's brand new Medal of Honor, the NYPD's highest distinction, before snapping the box shut. She put it back on her dressing table and finished buttoning up her blouse while looking over her shoulder. He was waiting on his knees by the bed for her, patient and still, just as he should. Naked, except for his collar. 

She checked her hair and outfit in the mirror one last time and briefly paused to think. Then she pulled off her lace panties from underneath her skirt and balled them up in her hand. She walked up to him and stuffed them in his mouth. While standing in front of him she enjoyed his muffled, helpless moan and pleading eyes.

“Do you know what it means to me to have you kneel at my feet?”

He looked up at her but could not reply.

“The greater the man, the greater the honor.” She softly stroked his hair. “And you do me great honor.”

He swallowed hard.

“I'm so proud of you,” she continued. “You're a hero. Everyone could see it. Everyone cheered you on. And I was the proudest of them all.” She leaned closer. “Because you're mine.”

He nodded furiously.

“You belong to me. Because you chose to be mine, you honor me.”

His eyes were begging her, but she put a finger on his lips.

“You are the bravest man I know.”

He tried to look down but she caught his chin with her hand.

“Look at me. You are mine. You've pleased me, and you will get what you deserve.”

He shivered and tried to look away, but she forced him to meet her gaze. She slowly started rubbing his knee with the tip of her boot, polished to a perfect shine. Then she moved closer, stroking the inside of his thigh with the soft leather until she reached his cock. He briefly closed his eyes and emitted a quiet moan. She moved her foot up and down, gently caressing him until he was hard and wanting. Precome was leaking from the tip, onto her fine black boot.

“You've made a mess.”

He looked up at her with panicked eyes.

“Lick it clean,” she ordered while pulling the panties from his mouth.

“Yes Mistress,” he gasped, and immediately bent to his task. She let him take a little longer than necessary before pulling his head back.

“On the bed, all fours.”

“Yes Mistress.”

She pulled the thin belt from her skirt and rolled it up in her hand. She held it up for him to kiss, then she partially unrolled the belt.

“Count.”

“Yes Mistress.”

She hit him hard.

“One, Mistress.”

She hit him again.

“Two, Mistress,” he gasped.

At first she had been quite apprehensive about hurting him, until she saw how much he wanted it. Needed it. She watched him bite his lip and stretch his back muscles. She silently admired his beautiful, perfect ass, just waiting for the punishing kiss of her belt.

“Three, Mistress,” he hissed, while straining himself for another blow.

She did not hold back.

He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned softly. “Four, Mistress.”

She watched his body's helpless shudders with quiet satisfaction, and waited until he was perfectly still again before continuing.

“Five, Mistress,” he counted breathlessly.

She waited, and waited until he was wrecked with impatience. She noted the tension in his shoulder blades. Then she suddenly struck again, hard. 

He let out a surprised yelp, threw his head back and hissed loudly. “S-six, Mistress,” he managed just in time.

“Posture!”

“Yes Mistress.”

She barely gave him time to recover before she hit again.

“Seven, Mistress,” he moaned.

She stood back and examined her work. “Do you want some more?”

“Yes, please, Mistress.”

“That's too bad,” she said, slowly rolling up the belt again. “Now what do you say?”

“Thank you, Mistress,” he replied without much enthusiasm.

She frowned. “Pathetic. Do I need to remind you?” She moved close to his face. “You'll take what I give you,” she enunciated slowly and sharply.

He shivered. “Yes Mistress,” he said with renewed conviction.

“Now thank me properly.”

“Thank you, Mistress, I don't deserve it. I've been ungrateful. Please forgive me. I'll take what you give me. Thank you, Mistress, please forgive me.”

“That's better. Now tell me what you want.”

“I want to please you, Mistress. I want to follow your orders, and do as you say.”

“Good. Close your eyes.”

She gave him another hard blow, and he yelped in surprise.

“Am I not merciful?”

“Yes Mistress. I don't deserve your mercy, Mistress,” he said with watering eyes.

She frowned. “I'll be the judge of that.”

“Yes Mistress.”

She threw the belt aside. “Sit back on your knees.”

He rushed to comply. She nodded approvingly when he put his hands behind his back without prompting.

“Look straight ahead,” she warned him, and he kept his eyes trained on the wall while she slowly removed her boots and rolled down her silk stockings. His body was tense, every fiber humming with anticipation. She wanted to stroke him and touch him and pinch him mercilessly until he was beside himself with want, but there would be plenty of time for that later.

First she teasingly dragged her silk stockings across his skin, making him shiver all over. She kept him guessing as to her intent, playfully drawing the smooth silk over his mouth, his throat, his cock, until she finally used her stockings to tie his wrists firmly to his ankles.

She sat down on the bed in front of him and pulled him close by his collar. “Look at you,” she mused, “So strong, and brave, and all mine.”

“Yes Mistress,” he gasped.

She softly stroked his left arm until she reached the silk knot. “Bound for me, bound to me.” With her other hand she rubbed his hair and the nape of his neck. He closed his eyes and she thought she could almost hear him purr like a big cat.

“Look at me,” she demanded.

He quickly opened his eyes, and she smiled. She claimed his mouth and rubbed herself against him, pinching and nipping his skin. She deepened the kiss, hungry and possessive. She dragged her nails across his chest, marking him as her own, staking her claim. Then she slowly, teasingly unbuttoned her blouse. “You looked so handsome in your uniform,” she whispered in his ear. “I couldn't wait to take you home.” He opened his mouth, and she quickly put her index finger on his tongue. He closed his lips around her finger and she felt his moan reverberate through her whole hand as he helplessly strained against his bonds. She knew he wanted to hold her, touch her, wrap his arms around her, but she wouldn't give him anything. Yet.

She leaned back and surveyed her territory, lazily mapping her conquest with the tip of her finger. She took off her blouse and gave him a glimpse of her bra. It seemed he approved of her choice. She slowly lifted her skirt and started touching herself, moaning loudly and wantonly for her audience. “I know you want it,” she whispered. “But you can't have it.” She briefly pushed her finger in his mouth to let him have a taste, and quickly pulled it out again. He chased after the digit, but she held him back and sharply pinched his skin. “No, no, no!” she reproached him. She grabbed his collar and pulled him close. “Good things come to good boys who wait,” she promised, before silencing his frustrated whine with a harsh kiss. She roughly claimed his mouth while continuing to rub herself to completion, grinding against him, using him for her pleasure. She bit his shoulder hard as she came with a muffled cry. She panted against his neck, waiting to catch her breath again before licking the sweat off his skin.

Then she slowly pushed him backwards until his back hit the mattress. His legs were bent at the knee, tied to his wrists, falling enticingly open for her. She turned her attention to his sadly neglected cock and gently started stroking him with a mischievous glint in her eye. His breath hitched, and he was desperately twitching and straining in his bonds.

“Stay still!”

“Yes Mistress,” he said contritely.

Then she quickly licked the tip. He whined softly, and she did it again, more slowly this time. She took her time to explore his whole length with her tongue. He was so hard for her, leaking at the tip. She swirled her tongue around the head and he arched off the bed in surprise. She raised an eyebrow questioningly and he quickly resumed his position. He was trying so hard to stay still, but she couldn't resist torturing him some more, this time with a light graze of her teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut and made the most delicious noise in response.

She ran her hands up his thighs and inspected her domain, this hot, quivering mess of a man. Keeping her eyes focused on his face she slowly lowered her mouth over his length, and pulled it off again with an obscene pop.

She kept up her little game until she suddenly noticed he was groaning, but not in a good way, his whole face distorted. “What's wrong?”

“Yellow,” Jake gasped. “Cramp in my leg. Left.”

“Oh.” Amy immediately pulled the slip knot loose.

“Ow!” he exclaimed as he stretched his leg. “No, that one's fine,” he said as she moved to the other side.

“Do you want to try a different position?”

“No, this is fucking awesome.” He wiggled his left leg and pulled it up again. “It's fine now.”

Amy frowned. “Okay, hold your ankles with your hands then,” she said as she loosened the other knot.

“Alright,” Jake agreed and did as instructed. “Green, Mistress.”

“Now where were we?” she pondered, before taking him all the way down her throat.

“Ffffffff....”

“What was that?” she asked, looking up briefly.

“Nothing, Mistress,” he gasped.

“Oh, I thought I heard something.” She licked a teasing stripe up his length before twirling her tongue around the head. He moaned softly, his muscles taut with tension. She fondled his balls and sucked in her cheeks around his cock, playing and teasing as he suffered for her, rock hard and leaking. She continued her ministrations until he was half-mad with want, panting harshly.

“Mistress,” he begged at last. “Please, Mistress.”

“Tell me what you want.”

He took a shaky breath. “To obey you, Mistress.”

“Good. Then come for me.”

He did as he was told, and she praised him effusively as he painted his stomach with long streaks of come. Then she crawled on top of him and softly stroked his cheek.

Jake looked up into her eyes and purred contently. “You know what? I think I'll get another one.”


End file.
